


skeletrons in the closet

by graveltotempo



Series: The Hale-Stilinski Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Engaged Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Polyamorous Character, Pregnant Erica Reyes, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, hints - Freeform, muwahahhah, no lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: The Hale-Stilinski Pack plan a bachelor party for Derek and Stiles





	skeletrons in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun

When the pack had decided to split in two to organize the best bachelor/bachelor party for Derek and Stiles, the Alpha werewolf had been suspicious. He trusted his pack with his life, of course, but in many ways, they had just never grown out of their high school childish phase.

But since the first part of his bachelor party was organized by Group B (Allison, Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Malia) he hadn’t been too suspicious. Sure, Erica was there, but she was pregnant, and between that and Isaac being there? It toned down the craziness. Isaac wasn’t the cute little pup he was back in high school, but he was still one of the most responsible members of the pack.

The restaurant was fancy enough, and the owners were friends with Boyd and Laura. Even though neither the beta or his sister had talked to him about it at all (“yet”), he knew that they were planning to open some sort of bakery/restaurant in Beacon Hills, and that’s why they were being friendly with the competition.

“You know,” he started after everyone was done with their main courses and the conversations started to die down. “It was a night just like this when I first met Stiles.”

Jackson mock gagged immediately, but Isaac shoved him. 

Derek pretended he didn’t see, just because he wanted to tell the story yet another time. “When I say _meet_ , I mean the first time since he took away my memories (read ‘ _[Trust (Everybody gotta learn it) ’](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953423)_). It was a full moon, and he was meant to be at home, grounded. Instead, he was walking through the woods, late at night with a bag of food, because he has no sense of self preservation.

I was in the woods that night because all the betas cancelled on me, so I was alone following the tracks of some hunters that were unannounced in our territory. Things went, for some uninteresting reasons, south very fast, and soon enough they were shooting – bullets and arrows – at me. 

At one point I got hit, and I was hiding behind a tree when he appeared out of nowhere.” He smiled to himself. “He looked like something between Little Red Riding Hood and an angel, I think. Like something out a legend, even though he was just holding a couple of plastic bags.

I tried to attack him at first, cause I thought he was a hunter, and only stopped when he told me he was a spark. Then, I let him take out the arrow from my shoulder. When he went to talk to the hunters, even though he asked me to stay put, I run off to the Argent’s so that I could rip him a new one about letting hunters in town without alerting me.

But of course, one way or another, Stiles had already infiltrated my life and was going to show up again.” He smiled again, looking down at his glass of wine.

Malia frowned at him. “That’s not how Stiles tells the story.”

Derek immediately looked up, scoffing. “Because Stiles lies. All the time.” He finished morosely, drinking his wine and ignoring the laughter erupting all around.

“To Derek and Stiles!” said Allison, putting up her glass and saving him from further embarassment with a smile.

“To Derek and Stiles!” called out everyone else.

Erica shook her head, looking at the in admiration. “I still cannot believe you are going to get married first out of the Hale-Stilinski pack. Always thought it would be someone else, like Scott and Allison.” She sighed, shaking her head.

Jackson arched an eyebrow. “I still have my money down on everyone waking up one day to a voicemail asking everyone to open a link that turns out to be a livestream of them eloping in Las Vegas.”

Allison let out a small “Hey!”, that was immediately drowned by everyone’s laughter.

Malia snorted. “Well, after all, not everyone is as impulsive as Allison and Scott or Erica and Boyd.”

Erica glared at him. “I’m _not_ impulsive.”

The alpha arched an eyebrow at her. “You are like seven months pregnant right now, Erica, and Boyd hasn’t proposed. Meanwhile I come from a more conservative family and-”

“Didn’t your sister have a child before getting married as well?”

Derek blinked. “She’s the black sheep of the family.” He admitted in the end, making everyone laugh again.

Allison spotted the waiter then, walking towards them with a huge plate in his hands. “Oh, goodie! Here comes the special surprise!”

Derek stopped drinking his wine, watching the plate being put on the table. Then the waiter pulled off the lid and for a second, Derek wasn’t sure what he was looking at. Unless a cake could be that realistic and tiny it seemed like –

The music started blaring immediately, and only then Derek paid attention.

The man had started taking off his clothes while staring directly at Derek, and he _reeked_ of sexual desire. He was wearing a pair of stilettos instead of normal cook shoes, and lipstick and –

Suddenly, it made sense that the pack had chosen to rent a private room.

“You got me a stripper?!” he shrieked, trying to ignore the male sensually dancing all over him.

Erica and Malia were screeching and laughing like idiots, while Allison and Jackson were throwing money at the man. Isaac was the only one to look the slightest apologetic – which wasn’t much, but Derek was going to take what he could. The man shrugged. “Stiles begged us to.”

Derek stopped glaring at the stripper to look at him in betrayal. “No one told me we were allowed to sabotage each other’s bachelor party!”

Jackson snickered. “Technically, you’re not; however, Erica is very pregnant and very annoyed at not being able to drink alcohol, so you are her source of entertainment.”

The werewolf in question stuck out her tongue at that, before throwing as many notes as possible.

Much for this being the ‘chiller’ group.

+

“I can’t believe you remembered this.” Was the first thing Stiles said when they finally stopped in front of the park.

At first, he had been surprised when Laura had stopped the car in that part of Los Angeles. He had expecting something crazier for his bachelor party, since Scott and Laura were part of the organization of this. So, when the car had stopped next to a park, he had been disappointed.

Then he had realized what was going on in the park, and immediately lit up.

Laura shrugged, but it was clear that she was pleased. “I spent a lot of time babysitting you, Stiles. And Scott said you still love fairs and all kinds of stalls as much as you did when you were a kid.” She smirked. “It was just our luck that an occult fair was taking place right here.”

Stiles had stopped listening to her by then, staring at the coloured lights and decorated stalls like a kid in a candy shop.

When he was a kid, he and Laura always and religiously went to any fair/market that showed up in town. Among the various pastries and pretty junk, Stiles _thrived_. He would watch Laura bargaining with vendors, attempt to win a goldfish that mysteriously never made it back home, eat as many pieces of candy as possible and watch amazing little shows before cycling all the way home to recount the events to his own mother, happy and satiated.

Kira pointed at the first stand, delighted. “They have cotton candy!”

Stiles grinned at her, linking arms with her and Scott. “They have that and much more, my beautiful!” he promised, before walking with them to the stands.

For the next hour, they went from stall to stall, trying samples and seeing who could guess the highest amount of supernatural creatures. Laura and Stiles were in a tie, much to the boy’s grimace and every wolf’s amusement.

They stopped to glance at a human selling fake crystals right next to a witch selling cheap hexes, while a man with fake vampire fangs invited them to try his caramelized apples.

They stopped at an enchanted shooting stand where Boyd decided to win something back for the fetus and Erica. Boyd was just about to win a plushie, everyone cheering him on, when Stiles suddenly got distracted.

“Fortune telling! Fortune telling, here today!” he turned around, spotting the woman croaking the words from the side of a tent.

She didn’t seem anything other than human – although there was some sort of aura around her (perhaps a fae in the family?) – but Stiles decided to let her try anymore.

He walked up to her arching an eyebrow. “You tell the future?”

The older woman looked slightly older than what Stiles had guessed earlier. She had some sort of strong barrier around her that protected her from the _Eye_ (the ‘third’ eye that allowed sparks and other creatures to see auras/guess what supernatural creature you were) so she had to have some sort of power. Not enough to make her supernatural, just enough to let her toe the line.

“Give me your hand, young man.” She said, her voice as creaky as her old joints. It was kind of annoying, but out of respect for the elderly, Stiles wasn’t gonna comment on it.

Instead, he passed her his hand. She barely touched it, however, when she let it go with a startled scream. Her eyes were wide and scared. “On a full moon you’ll greet them, and on a full moon you’ll leave them.” She said, grasping her chest. 

Stiles looked at her in shock. “What?”

He made to move forwards, but the woman took several steps back. “Vade retra! Demonio! The children of the Californian Pack will be the end of the Hunters, the children of the Californian Pack will be the end of the Hunters, the children of the Californian Pack will be the end of the Hunters!” She shook her head again. “On a full moon you’ll greet them, and on a full moon you’ll leave them.”

“Stiles!” called out Laura suddenly, and that second of distraction was all the older woman needed to disappear. One minute she was there, and one blink later she was gone.

The werewolf jogged up to him, shaking her hand in front of him. “It’s your party, bachelor! You good?”

“Yeah.” He blinked again, then looked at her. “Never mind.” He finally said, shaking his head. It was probably just a joke. Right?

* * *

The woods of Beacon Hills were home for Derek. He grew up there, shifted for the first time there, built his pack there and proposed to Stiles there.

Still, he couldn’t help but be suspicious when that was the place group A (Laura, Scott, Kira, Boyd and Cora) decided to take him. He did not trust his sisters at all, and he had learnt that, despite being his second in command, Boyd would sell him off to his sister for one corn-chip.

Laura stepped forward, extending out her arms out as theatrically as possible. “This is a werewolf practice old almost as time itself. We believe that as long as werewolves have existed so has this practice, and the Hales have always followed it.

Great Gran Nana Hale has done it; Gran-papa Hale has done it; mom did it too. It is now time for you, Derek Hale, to do it!”

Cora jumped up, shaking her fist in the air. “The great Chase!” she shouted, excited,

Laura shook her fist too, grinning. “The great Chase!”

Derek looked at her in surprise. “I’m gonna do the Great Chase?”

The only ever Great Chase he had seen was the one before his aunt Doloris’ wedding, and, for what little part of it his teenage self-remembered, it was great.

The Great Chase used to be a practice for the male werewolf to show they could provide for their future spouses. You, and the rest of your pack would run in the woods and looked for the biggest prey they could find in the forest. The pack would then back off, and the spouse would try to take down whatever predator they could.

Nowadays, it was just a way to let your inner wolf go wild and a way to show off more than anything. His mother had done it to his father, since he was human, but his grandparents (both born wolves) divided the pack in two and then proceeded to try and outdo each other.

And now it was his turn. 

He threw his head back and howled as hard as he could, shedding his clothes and turning into his full wolf form, feeling everyone else turning too.

It was always magical, running with your pack. Even though it wasn’t his full pack and Kira wasn’t a wolf, the feeling of the dirt under his feet as they all run, wind blowing in their hair and fur… it was fairylike. He could feel their presence around the woods and around him, and he could also feel the pulsating of the Earth under him like it was his own heartbeat.

He could smell better than normal in his full shift, sense every animal around him; there were a couple of rabbits scurrying around terrified, – probably sensing the larger predator looming around – birds squawking and flying around, skunks jumping and… _there it was._

Scott was the first to sense it, letting out a low noise to get Derek’s attention, but Derek had sensed it too. A doe, not too old but definitely bigger than average. It was outside of his field of view, but he could imagine it, head up sensing some sort of danger but unsure where it was coming from.

He finally spotted it, still in the middle of a small meadow while its ears twitched slightly, listening in for noises it wasn’t going to hear. Its legs were slightly bent, ready to jump at any noise, but it wasn’t moving, not yet.

Derek bared its teeth slightly, breathing in the scent of slight fear and confusion the animal was letting out.

Then a sudden movement on his left sent the doe immediately running away in a panic.

Derek could have probably run after it, but he was more preoccupied with the _cause_ of his prey running away: Cora had suddenly started running after something with the kind of focus that meant it was serious.

Like one fluid organism everyone in the pack started running after the younger werewolf, unsure what they were after but still backing her out; they could sense Cora’s confusion and distress at once, and that was more than enough for them.

When the girl stopped abruptly in the middle of a meadow, they all stopped behind her too, Laura, the only other wolf able to full-shift like Derek, stopping behind the Alpha.

Kira tapped her shoulder, looking at her in worry. “What is it, Cora? What did you see?”

The werewolf shook her head, blinking a couple of times. “I recognised that scent. From,” she stopped herself abruptly. “From somewhere else. I don’t know who it is though; I never saw the person’s face.”

Scott smelled the air. “Can you still smell it?”

“It’s not that important.” She decided. She shook her head and turned her attention to Derek. “Sorry for the doe.”

The Alpha rolled his eyes. “It’ll be fine.”

Maybe they weren’t the only predators around. 

+

Of course, with Erica, Malia and Jackson involved, Stiles knew what he was in for.

Still he couldn’t help but still be surprised when they entered the fancy drag queen club. 

It was like being in High School again when Jackson, Isaac and Erica started dancing in the middle of the dancefloor – you know, except for the fact that Erica was heavily pregnant. 

The queens weren’t ones that Stiles knew before, but a few seconds later he was dancing with them all and getting tips on how to _entice_ his future husband and keep his attention all the times. Allison was doubled over in laughter while Stiles took very seriously her pointers about putting more honey in his own diet to make the cum sweeter.

“I’m getting another drink!” shouted out Malia, once she had managed to get him away from the queens.

Stiles was in fact thirsty but something else caught his attention. 

An excuse and a few seconds later he found himself outside, back pressed against the wall and eyes staring at the streetlight. He huffed a couple of times before speaking out, unblinking. “What are you doing?”

The man stepped out from the other corner, the dim light illuminating his face slightly. His hair was longer than the last time he had seen him years ago, but it wasn’t hard to tell who he was.

Theo Raeken arched an eyebrow, not walking any closer to Stiles. “I didn’t get an invite to the wedding.”

Stiles looked away from the light post to Theo. “You didn’t leave an address.”

The were-coyote hummed, staring at the same light post. Then he looked back at him again, and shook his head. “I can’t believe you are going to let yourself get chained up to Beacon Hills. You were born there, you’ll get married there and then die there.” He snorted. 

“I love the town.”

“You love _Derek Hale_.” Accused Theo.

Stiles laughed. “I love Derek and the pack are my _family_ , and I love my family.” His eyes were twinkling, but there was some sadness in there. “It’s not a burden for me.”

Theo observed him for a couple of seconds in silence. “You could run away with me.”

This time, the brunette actually laughed. “Theo. That ship has long sailed.”

They remained in silence again, neither of them quite looking away from each other. The last time they had seen each other both their lives were at risk and Theo hated his guts. The time before that was… even more unpleasant.

Stiles wasn’t quite sure how Theo had found out about the Hale-Stilinski wedding, but he knew no matter how much he tried the were-coyote would never stay, and Derek would probably hate every second Theo stayed.

“Something is coming, Stiles. My offer still stands.” Said Theo at the end, walking back in the shadows like a crappy bad guy from an equally crappy tv show.

Stiles wasn’t dumb enough to ignore signs. There was a storm coming to Beacon Hills, in every sense of the way.

Hopefully they wouldn’t drown.

**Author's Note:**

> the stories do king of intertwine with each other  
> for everyone who's confused, cora was running after the same person who saved her in the previous story.
> 
> what do u think is coming to beacon hills? what does theo know?  
> who the hell was that 'furtune teller'?


End file.
